wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Icarus
Coding by Ice I C A R U S rapture-verse | ⚲ | heir | AviWing | scientist Icarus is a researcher in the End Guard, a series of labs and defenses based in Endwit. He seems a very unlikely and nervous candidate, but his priodigal knowledge and education had him accepted within the city’s walls where he otherwise wouldn’t be. A P P E A R A N C E :"Please cooperate.. Please?" Icarus is a very bony and long-limbed dragon. He is large in size, though that is not worth much when compared to his thin-ness, lack of strength, and nervous personality. He is almost-polished, being seen in a white lab coat and a practiced smile, though his golden-brown eyes are always wary; always afraid of something or other. He knows too much, though no one will ever call him on it. He walks carefully and lightly, though his strong tail will drag on the ground when he's angry. Icarus is navy, white, and black, with hints of crimson dusting his wingtips. He also has three accent "stripes" of bright red, yellow, and green along his crests and wings. He is a vulture in build, voice, and size, though his patterns do not fit any one species like an AviWing would normally, which s quite perplexing to his colleagues. He just tells them he's always been like this. P E R S O N A L I T Y :"Yeah, I'm not exactly a model Endwit citizen." It's clear by his behavior that Icarus was not born and raised in Endwit. He is extremely nervous and jumpy, which is a far departure from the militaristic and serious citizens of Endwit. Icarus is also extremely polite and empathetic; he tries to understand the situations of everythong, though he has no respect for those who will not grant basic decency to fellow dragons, which can lead to conflicts with his superiors and colleagues. He is somewhat gullible and easy to trick due to his empathy. He is one of the nicest scientists to the subjects, though he will go out of his way to avoid ones he knows can and will rip him apart without mercy. He is scared of most of them, which is his root of empathy for them. He is not sure if some are entirely draconic, which worries him. Many he only respects out of sheer fear, as some will be horrible for the already fractured world and should have never been allowed to live. However, some are truly angels, he can see, as he is has befriended two of the experiments and in love with yet another, unbeknownst to his colleagues. His most urgent goal is to make it out of the End Guard, and by extension, Endwit alive. He has already broken one unspoken rule of the End Guard, though, so he knows Dr. Nyctophobia has her eyes squarely on him. He doesn't know how much longer he has. A B I L I T I E S :"Choirs... I am not body-tackling a subject." Icarus' main strengths are in his survival skills, intellect, education, and encyclopedic knowledge of many subjects. Despite growing up in no major cities, Icarus has dozens of textbooks and classes memorized after growing up almost mostly alone in a lighthouse full of old books ans video-archives. He does have a quick mind, though he would not be considred nearly as smart as he is without being raised in his lighthouse. After brief "true" schooling and city-hopping, he has become even more adept in the fields of chemistry, biology, and genetics. He is only a subject researcher due to Endwit's incredibly high standards of education and military prowess. Almost anywhere else, he would be in the top of his field. He is quick on his feet and is balanced in ground-maneuvers, though his flying skill is in stamina and soaring rather than agility. He has picked up using firearms quickly from Endwit's environment, though he prefers nonlethal tranquilizer guns or his potent-in-venom tail darts when dealing with hostile dragons or powerful subjects. He has an oddly great number of tail darts with extremely potent barbiturates. He is large in size, so many think he is strong, but Icarus can be easily tossed around and is not the best at using his weight in attacks. H I S T O R Y :"I didn’t read the damn contract over well enough. I just wanted to live." he used to be with the virtues until they were scrapped so thats why hes so jumpy around the sins R E L A T I O N S H I P S :"I don't hate it here.. Many things just aren't.. ideal." Icarus is open to roleplays with characters in the End Guard or the Rapture-verse. Staff Aeshma Nyctophobia (PhD, MD): text Coffea: text Oryza: text Light Pollution: text Subjects CHR-723: DIL-060: GTD-728: HWI-185: LDC-777: PRD-361: QGA-719: RFA-839: SVX-935: WRH-471: XAN-404: T R I V I A :"One day things will be better for us, I promise." * G A L L E R Y :"Don't do that again, please.." Category:Characters Category:Content (NightStrike the Dragon) Category:Work In Progress Category:AviWings Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Non-Binary Category:Status (Prodigy)